


Sempai

by bynks



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime happiness lays more than the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sempai

****He seemed to be the most unaffected by the news. Some of them even had tears of joy in their eyes, yet he just stood there frozen. During the announcement, he had done the one thing they all had rehearsed over and over for years before. After that he was just quiet. “Hiro-kun, are you not happy we’re debuting?” The youngest one questioned him. He just shrugged. “It does seemed a little unfair. I know that. But the younger ones can’t bear it all if we both debut together. There is no one better at dancing than ABC-Z.” He said.


End file.
